The Lightning Girl
by Purpleflower15
Summary: It was just another day on the Argo II. Well...sort of. -Sucky summary, I know. This story is set after HoH. This is my first fanfcition, so please don't judge me... This is an OC x Leo story, so if you don't like, don't read. It's that simple. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Purpleflower15 here. This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write it. This is just the first chapter so let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RICK RIORDAN'S 'HEROES OF OLYMPUS' OR 'PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS' SERIES.**

No one's POV

It was just another day on the Argo II. Well...sort of. So far, it was actually surprisingly peaceful. No attacks from monsters, or giants, or _venti_. Nothing. Just endless blue skies and white clouds. Naturally, this put some of the demigods a little on edge.

"I don't like this." Jason finally said, disrupting the silence that had fallen among the seven. "It's almost 2 in the afternoon and not _one_ attack from anything. It feels...weird."

"Oh, come on, Jason." Said Percy. "Don't you think that today can just be a cut-the-seven-of-the-prophecy-a-break day? That maybe for once, the gods actually decided to cut us some slack?" He took minute to let his own words sink in. "...Yeah, you're right, it's super weird."

"You shouldn't get so worked up over this." Piper joined in "It's still early. Something could still attack us. At least, for now, we have some time to relax."

"Piper's right." Annabeth said "But aren't you guys forgetting the really weird thing that's going on?" The rest stared at Annabeth, urging her to continue. "Leo has been really quiet fo a while now."

Everyone then turned to look at Leo who was currently standing next to Festus' head and staring off into space. They realized that Annabeth was right. Leo hasn't said a word this whole time.

Hazel walked over to him. "Leo?" She said, trying to snap him out of his trance.

He jolted a little at the sudden sound of her voice. "Oh. Hey, Hazel." He replied, trying to cover up the fact that he had been zoning out that whole time with his usual crooked grin.

"Are you okay? You seemed uncharacteristicly...quiet."

"I did? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You never think."

"Gee, thanks, Hazel. I feel so loved."

"You know what I mean. You're never that deep in thought unless it's something that's important to you. What's going on? You can tell me."

Leo was about to make up some lame excuse to try to avoid the conversation, but he knew that Hazel would not be able to drop it easily. She will think of some other way for him to eventually spill his guts. Plus, it was near impossible to say no to those peircing golden eyes.

Leo let out a sigh, ready to tell her all about his little visit to Ogygia, when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck so close to the Argo II, the whole ship shook and it seared a little off the side.

"Jason!" Leo yelled, half of his attention now on the son of Jupiter, and the other half on the smoking hole that he will have to fix. "What was that for?! If you're having a bad day, you don't have to take it out on my ship!"

"That wasn't me!" Jason yelled back. But before anyone could say anything else, they heard a small noise coming from the side of the boat where the lightning had struck.

"What was that?" Frank asked. Then they heard the noise again, a little louder this time, and they all realized that it was someone calling for help. Everyone rushed to the side where the still smoking hole was and looked down. There, hanging on to the ship for dear life, was a girl about their age with blond hair and steel blue eyes.

"Help me lift her up!" Jason yelled while grabbing one of the girl's hands and trying to pull her up. Percy did the same with the other hand. Once they got the girl onboard, they noticed that her clothes were torn and burnt like she had just survived an intense fight with something. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't let her and she collapsed. Luckily, Jason caught her before her head could hit the ground.

Everyone started asking her questions like, "Are you alright?", "What happened?", "Where did you come from?", "What's your name?", but before she could answer any of them, she passed out.

**A/N: I know it's a stupid place to end, but it's all I've got so far. So, let me know if you guys liked it or not. **

**Purpleflower out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. So, here's the second chapter of 'The Lightning Girl'. I'll try to post new chapters every week or so. I'll really try. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REALATED TO OR IN RICK RIORDAN'S 'PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS' OR 'HEROES OF OLYMPUS'**

Alexa's P.O.V.

I have no idea what just happened. One minute I'm battling a fire demon from Tartarus itself, the next thing I know, I'm on a boat...in the sky? I'm probably just as confused as you are, if not more.

Which reminds me: I should probably introduce myself. My name is Alexa. I'm 16 and I'm a demigod. That's really all I know about myself so far. I can't really remember anything else. I don't even remember my last name! I woke up in the woods about a month and a half ago and ever since things have been slowly coming back to me. I still need an explanation for this ring. It's just a simple, woven-band ring that's split it two; gold on one side and silver on the other. I found out that when I turn it so that the golden side is facing up, a golden shield appears on my wrist. Useful, I guess, but I don't really have a weapon to actually fight with yet. The silver side...well, I haven't really found out what that does yet. When I turned the ring so that the silver side was facing up, nothing happened.

Now, I know what you're thinking: "If she's a demigod, then who could her godly parent possibly be?" And honestly? I don't know. One of the many things that I have yet to remember/discover.

As I wake up, I take in my surroundings and can only assume that I am in the sick bay of the flying ship; clean beds, some medical supplies, etc. Only question (there are actually a million questions I want to ask at this point) is: who else is on this ship? I know that there are other people. I saw quite a few before I passed out. One, in particular seemed familiar. The blond guy with the scar on his lip. I feel like I know him, but since my memory is blank, I have no idea who he is.

Before I could think about it for too long, a girl with choppy hair with a few braids and a feather in it walked in. She was carrying a tray with some food on it. At the sight of the food, I realized that I was starving.

"Oh, good. You're awake." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Piper." She replied. "What's your name?"

I cleared my throat "Alexa."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa."

"You, too. So...where am I, exactly?"

"In the sick bay of the Argo II." She replied while setting the tray down next to my bed. I would've eaten something if not for the whole new question arose.

"The Argo II? There's another one?"

"Yep." She answered with a casual voice. "All thanks to our repair boy, Leo Valdz."

'Huh, I might want to meet him later.' I thought to myself. "Wait, so are all of you demigods?" I asked. Before she could answer, however, a loud crash was heard right before the whole boat shook. "What's happening?"

"We're under attack." And with that response, I knew the answer to my previous question: yes.

Piper got up and told me "Stay here." But, of course, what could I do except the exact opposite of that? Soon after she left I decided to follow her. We ran up the steps to what looked like the main deck where a giant, squid-like creature was attacking the ship. 'Yep.' I thought to myself 'Definately demigods.'

"Percy!" The blond dude from earlier yelled. "Can't you tell that thing to stop attacking us?!" What is he talking about?

"I'm trying! It's not working!" The guy who I assumed was Percy yelled back.

"Maybe it's not in Poseidon's domain! It's probably another one of Gaia's monsters!" A girl with blond hair yelled to the two of them.

"OH GREAT! Another one! When are you gonna give this up, dirt-face?!" A guy who looked like a Latino santa's elf yelled at the sky. I knew there was more important things to worry about at the moment, but I couldn't help but notice that he was...kind of cute. I snapped out of my short train of thoughts when one of the monster's tentacles hit the deck of the ship, almost knocking me off my feet.

Everyone was scrambling to help fight off the monster; the blond guy, the black-haired guy, the blond girl, and Piper were all trying to either hit it with their swords or daggers, a big guy was firing arrows and, occasionally, turned into some kind of animal (well, that's new), a girl with dark skin looked like she was about to throw up, and the cute, Latino santa's elf seemed to be trying to keep the ship from falling apart by swinging wii remotes around. Never thought I'd say that sentence.

Just then, another one of the beast's tentacles swung at me and on instinct, I put my hand over my head and closed my eyes, prepared for impact. That never came. I opened my eyes to find that the monster's tentacles that almost crushed me had retracted and the beast as withering in pain as it shrank back into the sea. Well. That happened.

Everyone turned and stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked with confusion.

"You just...struck that monster with lightning...from your hand." The big archer/shapeshifter dude said to me, surprise very evident in his voice.

"What?" I asked, more surprised and confused than ever. I looked down at my hand and noticed that my ring was tuned toward the silver side. 'Oh...' I thought 'So that's what it does...' Just then I was overcome with memories as they all came back to me at once. I fell to the ground, vaguely aware of footsteps rushing over to me. I remembered everything now. I looked up, and once again, there was the blond guy with the scar on his lip: Jason. "I know you." I said to him.

"Me?" He said, gesturing to himself. I got up and looked him in the eye.

"You're my twin brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So here is the third chapter to my story. I'm sorry it's so late, but I've been busy with school and the small life that I have over spring break. Plus, I've been struck with writer's block. But, you guys wanted more, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any** **of**** Rick Riordan's 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' or 'Heroes of Olympus'. **

**Now... ON WITH THE FIC!**

Leo's P.O.V.

...Welp, I can't say that this day is anything too surprising. Because...well, we're demigods. Things like this happen to us _a lot._ But it certainly is something new. I mean, Jason has a _twin_ sister. I gotta say, I did not see that one coming. But, I guess it makes sense; they both have blond hair and blue eyes (even though they both are a slightly different shade from each other), they both look strong...ish, and they are both unfairly attractive. Gods dammit, Jason, why do all your sisters have to be hot?! ...ahem. My point being (and ignoring the fact that I just called Jason attractive), is that she is basically a female Jason.

"Wait a minute...what?" Jason said, filling in the silence that had quickly followed after the cliffhanger. "You're...you're my twin sister?" He asked the she-Jason. "H-How? When? Who? Wh-What?" Four excellent questions.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I think you know how. Around the same time you were born, hence the whole 'twin' thing." The sass is strong with this one. "We were both taken away by someone when we were very young, but for some reason, we got seperated shortly after they took us. They left me in a town not far from where they had taken us and took you away. A family in that town took me in and I had been living there ever since. At least, until a couple months ago when they..." Her voice started to break and small tears were evident in her eyes and I knew what the end of that sentence was. Everyone did. I felt this strong urge wrap my arms around her, but I resisted. I think we all wanted to comfort her in some way because we knew what she was going through. We know what it's like to loose someone you love, but we all knew that it wouldn't help if we tried.

She took a deep breath and continued "Monsters started to show up almost everyday after that. I thought I was going to die too, but then Hera showed up and explained everything. But, for some reason, about a month after that I lost my memory. I wondered around for a while, my memory slowly coming back to me, and...well, here I am." And am I happy about that.

Wait a minute. What am I thinking?! I promised Calypso I'd come back for her. Besides, this chick is Jason's sister and Jason is my best friend. What is wrong with me?

"So...how did you get here?" Frank finally asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"Oh, another thing I found out I could do a couple weeks ago; turns out, I can travel using lightening. All I have to do is summon it and it will take me wherever I want to go."

"That's...really awesome!" I commented and she smiled at me. Wait...was I just imagining that part? "But, next time, try not to damage my ship?" I asked while gesturing to the now slightly smoking hole still on the side of the Argo II.

She blushed a little and said "Yeah...sorry about that." Okay. Anyone could admit that that was cute, right?

"Wait," Percy said "If you only found out you were a demigod a couple months ago, and you've been on the run since then, then you've probably never heard of Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, have you?"

"Camp What-Blood and Camp who now?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." Annabeth repeated Percy's words. "They're two camps where our kind goes to be safe. Well, more safe than out here. Camp Half-Blood is for demigods who were born to the Greek sides of their godly parents. Camp Jupiter is for the Roman side. The two camps don't generally get along. We're trying to get them to work together to defeat Gaia, the one who wants to destroy all life on Earth."

"Ok. That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds." Alexa said, trying to soak it all in. "So, the Roman camp and the Greek camp don't like each other, but you guys are trying to get them to get along so that you can destroy this Gaia chick wants everything to die?" We all nodded. "And, how are you planning to do that?"

"Well, we just sent our friends, Nico and Reyna, with the Athena Parthenos back to the camps in hope to unite them."

"Ah. Okay, well, that makes sense."

"Well, if you want, you can stay here with us for as long as you need." Piper offered the lightening girl. Yes. That is the nickname I have subconsciously made up for her. Deal with it.

"Wow, uh, thanks. But, I don't think that would be the best idea." Alexa said with uncertainty.

"Why not?" Percy joined in. "We're all demigods who understand what you're going through and want to help. Plus, you have some pretty awesome powers that we could use to fight monsters and stuff."

"Um...okay, then." Lightening girl said with a small smile. Something seems to be bothering her...

"Yay! I'll lead her to the spare cabin we have." Piper said as she walked over to Alexa and started to guide her in the general direction. As I watched them leave the main deck, only one thing crossed my mind: Yep. I'm screwed.

**Ok. Again, I'm so sorry this is so late, and that it totally sucks. I tried my best. I probably won't be uploading any more chapters anytime soon because I start school again in 6 hours, but I'll try. I really will. **

**Welp, that's all for now. Purpleflower15 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. I know this is** **SUPER**** late, and I apologize for that. I told myself I would work on this story as soon as school got out. But, for some odd reason, my summer has been unusulally eventful. I even got a job, which means I am leaving my house for reasons other than school. Ugh. **

**ANYWAY, I hope this chapter will make up for that a bit. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING, except for Alexa.**

Piper's P.O.V.

As I led Alexa to the spare cabin, I noticed she seemed a bit lost in her thoughts. "Alexa? You okay?"

"...Huh? Oh! Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." She said, starting to trail off again. It seemed like something was off, but I decided not to pry.

"Well, here's it is." I said as we finally came to a stop in front of the spare cabin. Well, Alexa's cabin, now.

"Wow." She said as she stepped in, pure awe in her facial expression. "This looks amazing!" She started wandering around the room, soaking it all in. There was a bed (obviously). Just an ordinary bed, but surrounding it was a metal frame that looked like giant vines curling around it, with different colored metal leaves on it. Next to it was a beautiful wooden dresser, with a lamp with star designs on it. There was a mirror, also with vine designs around it, hanging on the wall opposite of the bed, and the bathroom walls, from what I saw, were a light forest green color. And the ceiling of the whole room was a gorgeous sky blue.

Leo didn't allow anyone to be in this room until it would be used, and I got to hand it to Valdez, this _does_ look amazing. And a little girly. I wonder why Leo built this room in the first place. He didn't tell anyone why, other than "You don't know who we might stumble upon that needs our help! They might as well have a place to stay." We didn't really question it. But it's almost like it was designed for a specific person...

"I love it!" Alexa exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah! It reminds me of where I used to live."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you like it. But, if you really love it, you should thank Leo. He built this whole ship."

"Holy Heaphestus...really?!" I nodded. "Awesome..." She had a big smile on her face. It must have been contagious, because I stated smiling, too. Her smile then turned into an 'Oh, crap' face. "Oh crap! I totally forgot to ask the rest of their names up there! Can you help? I know you and Jason, obviously, but I have no idea who the rest of those guys are. I feel like such an idiot."

"It's okay. I'll just tell you their names. There's Annabeth; she's the blond girl and a daughter of Athena. There's Percy; the black-haired guy and a son of Posiedon. He's also Annabeth's boyfriend. Then there's Hazel and Frank; girl with big curly hair and big guy who, as you might've noticed, can turn into animals. Daughter of Pluto and son of Mars. They are also dating. And last, but not least, Leo; the Latino Santa's elf." She giggled at that part. "He is a son of Heaphestus. Which probably explains how he was able to build all this." I said gesturing to my surroundings.

"Wow." She said, still in awe. "Can...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um...never mind." She said blushing.

"Come on! You can tell me." I said with just a hint of charmspeak in my voice.

"Well...do you...know...ifLeohasagirlfriend?" She asked quickly, trying to hide blushing her face in her hands.

I stared at her for a moment. How did I not see this coming? Hello! Goddess of Love and Beauty's daughter here! "Leo? You like Leo?" She nodded, hesitantly. "Oh..." Suddenly, I got an idea. "Well, as a matter of fact, he does _not_ have a girlfriend."

*SCENE CHANGE*

Jason's P.O.V.

_I can't believe I have a sister. Or, at least, _another_ sister. I...I don't know what to do with myself. Should I talk to her? Obviously I should talk to her. But, should I talk to her now? Later? If so, how much later? What do I even say? _

All these thoughts ran through my head as I paced around the deck. I sighed. I needed to talk to someone about this. But not Alexa. I still need time to figure out what I'm even going to say. No, I need a friend to talk to. Talking to any of the girls might not be the best option for this. Frank? He's... more or less my friend. But, he's probably too busy practicing archery, or shapeshifting, or hanging out with Hazel. Percy? Hmm...I've gone to him for advice before, and let's just say it ended with a very pissed off octopus chasing me all the way to my cabin. Still have no idea how that happened... Anyway, that just leaves Leo. Yeah. He's the kind of person to talk to about this stuff.

I headed to the engine room, since that's the most likely place he'd be.

Once I arrived at the room full of machine parts and whirring noises, I spotted the scrony Latino sitting next to one of the boilers, who seemed to be deep in thought (Leo, not the boiler). _Strange_.

I move and quietly sit next to him as he continues to stare off into space. I decide to finally speak up. "Hey, man." He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Holy Hephaestus, dude!" He exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me! Someone should get you one of those little cat bells, or something."

"Haha, yeah. Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Eh, it's okay." He said, playfully pushing me a little bit and flashing me one of his usual crooked smiles, but I could tell something was up. I hound him on that later. "So, what brings you to my humble abode, my good man?" He said with his best pompous accent.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about Alexa."

**I'm sorry, guys, but that's all I have so far. It's pretty crappy, I know, but I'll try to write more soon. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far XD SEE YOU LATAH.**

**Purpleflower OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Purpleflower here. I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING A HORRIBLE PERSON AND NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I have had a HUGE case of writer's block, plus having no time/forgetting to do it. Also, whenever I tried to save what I had already written, something kept deleting it. Ugh.**

**Anyway, you guys probably want me to get on with the story, so I'll do just that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda...You get the gist.**

Leo's P.O.V.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about Alexa."

_Oh, dios... He's onto me! It's okay, Leo. Just play it cool. _"What abou-" I stopped to clear my throat after I noticed how squeak-ish my voice sounded. "What about her?" _Good job, Valdez. Way to sound like a damn twelve-year-old! _I quitely scolded myself.

"Well," My blond bro started. "I want to talk to her about... Well, that's the problem. I don't know what to talk about with her! I'm drawing a blank! I mean, what do you say to someone who you _just_ found out is your twin sister? Also, I don't know when is the appropriate time to talk to her. Now? Later? Is this the kind of thing I should wait on?" The blond superman sighed. "You remember when I first found out Thalia was my sister, right?" I nodded. "Well, that was a little easier because she is my normal, older sister- ya know. Aside from the fact she is immortal now. But now, this my _twin._"

"Are you... asking me for advice, Jason Grace?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, as if thinking about his answer, and slowly nodded.

"Well, _mi amigo,_ you have come to the right place!" I said with fake confidence in my voice. I might seem like I know what I'm doing when I socialize with organic life forms, being the Super-Sized McShizzle that I am. But, truth is, I don't really. I mean, I've never been in a situation like this before. How should I know?! But, Jason is my best friend and he needs help. In times like this, I just wing it and hope for the best. Just like I'm about to do. "Just be yourself, bro! Tell her about yourself, let her tell you about herself, and sibling it up! You guys can be like the Dipper and Mable of the Argo II."

"The what?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing." I replied, waving it off. "My point is, you guys are twins. You're family. You're bound to hit it off in some way or another. That's what family does, right?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment, then smiled. "You're right, bro. You're awesome, you know that?" He said as he held out his fist for me to bump. I obliged, both of us wriggling our fingers and imitating an explosion as your hands seperated. Jason stood up. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to her."

"Do it, man." I said, giving my best friend a grin and a nod. With that, he turned around, said "Wish me luck." Over his shoulder, and left the engine room. "Good luck!" I yelled after him. Though, I don't think he'll need it. He's Jason freakin' Grace. Son of Zeus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, boyfriend of Piper McLean. I think he's got this.

Jason's P.O.V.

I _so_ do not got this.

The talk with Leo got me all hyped up, but now that hype is diminishing into fear.

Before I knew it, I found myself standing outside the spare cabin door, and I realized I still have no idea what to say. I know Leo said to just wing it, but I've never really been good at improve.

But it seemed like my body was working on it's own as I knocked on the door. _Shit! Why did I do that? _I looked down at my hand. _Why did you do that? _I quitely scolded my hand (you know, as you do. I was very glad no one was around to see that). I started to retreat when the door suddenly opened. I straightened myself up and quietly reminded myself why I was there.

I was expecting to see the one person that I dreaded seeing, yet the one I needed to see most standing in the doorway. Instead, I saw Piper. "Oh! Hey, Pipes. What are you doing here?" I asked her, giving her a short hug and kiss.

"Just getting Alexa up to speed." She said with a smile. I knew that smile. She knows something... Something gossip-worthy... I decided to ask her about it later, as I had to remind myself once again why I was there. I looked behind Piper to see Alexa sitting on the bed.

After a short silence, she spoke up. "Hey, um... Jason." She looked a little flustered.

"Hey." I replied. "Um, Pipes? I was wondering if I could talk to Alexa alone for a bit." She nodded in understanding, gave a reassuring smile to Alexa, and left the room. I closed the door behind her and turned to the blonde girl on the bed. I tried to look confident, but I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't hide the awkward-ness of the situation from her.

"So, um... You're my twin sister, huh? Crazy." I said, trying to break the tension by giving a slight chuckle. She gave me a look, and started chuckling along with me.

"Yeah. Crazy." ...aaaaannnnnd back to the awkward silence. I think I made the tention worse. It was obvious neither of us knew how to handle a situation like this and had no idea what to say.

I decided to sit down next to her on the bed, from a respectable distance. _Okay, okay. Just... ask her a question. ANY question!_ "Uh... What's... your favorite color?" _Anything but _that _question. _I mentally scolded myself.

She looked a little surprised by the sudden question. "Oh. Um... It's, uh... blue?" She said, more like a qquestion and not a statement.

"Mine, too." I said. We smiled at each other, happy we found one thing in common, but then more silence fell between us.

"So... What's your favotite animal?" She asked, my turn to think of an answer. "Uh... I don't really have one. Though, I think eagles are interesting. You?"

"Same answer, except with tigers." She replied.

We went back and forth with questions for each other for a while, each question becoming more and more personal. What is your favorite place to visit? What do you think of outdoor activities? What is your weapon of choice? On and on until we got to "Who was your first crush?" We laughed at our childhood choices of romantic interests, and soon it felt almost natural being around her. Leo was right. We're family. Getting along somehow came easier than I thought. I was relieved, to say the least. Eventually, we calmed down from our fit of laughter.

"You should join us all in the dinner hall tonight." I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She said. I smiled back and stood up to leave, but as I walked twards the door, something stopped me; a hand on my wrist gently pulling me backwards. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in a hug by Alexa. She then whispered in my ear, "I'm glad I landed here, Jason."

Recovering from the initial surprise, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. "Me, too." I replied. In that moment, I felt like I found a part of my life that I didn't even know was missing, and I couldn't be happier.

**Alrighty! There's chapter 5! Again, sorry for the super late update, guys. Hopefully there are still some of you guys out there that will read this, even though it took this long. I promise I will try to update as frequently as possible but, with school starting back up, don't be surprised if it takes me forever to write another chapter.**

**You guys are awesome and I love you! Thank you for supporting this story!**

**~Purpleflower out! **


End file.
